Dartthew
by LeaBerry
Summary: Faberry and Klaine with kids. Better than it sounds... I promise
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Faberry

Rachel and Quinn were cuddling on the couch when suddenly Rachel stiffened and gasped out loud before exclaiming;  
"Crap!"  
"What is it? What's wrong?" asked a surprised Quinn, "is it the baby? is she alright? are you alright?"  
"My water just broke." Gasped Rachel, reaching for the car keys

***  
Quinn Fabray had just about had enough of boys. Firstly Noah had gotten her pregnant, then Finn left her for Rachel, then she broke up with Sam and she'd even made a play for Mr Schuester. THAT was a mistake! So she thought that considering being homosexual had worked for Santana, she might just give it a try...

Rachel Berry was not very popular. She tried to get on people's good side but it generally never worked. She'd been out with Noah, Finn and Jesse, but guys just seemed to want to get into her pants. It wasnt until she properly looked at Quinn Fabray that she realized maybe dating boys was not the answer she was looking for...

***  
In senior year Quinn plucked up the courage to ask Rachel out. It had turned out that Rachel was totally into her and would be delighted to go out with Quinn. They had been dating since senior year and they had graduated together. Now five years later Rachel had been in labour for around an hour, she had broken two of Quinns fingers and Quinn had been taken to get them taped. Whilst Quinn has out the room Rachel had given birth to a beautiful little girl.  
"Do you have a name picked out for her?" asked a kindly looking nurse.  
"Darcy." Rachel replied, "Darcy Dianna Berry."

***  
That all happened ten years ago. Now Darcy had grown up looking as beautiful as both her mums. She had inherited Rachel's voice and Quinn's passion for cheerleading. She received plenty of attention from the boy's especially a certain Matthew Anderson...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N when i left the story it was at a questioning end so here is chapter two...  
(oh, and Kurt never transferred to Dalton)

Chapter 2: Klaine

Kurt was pacing around the room. He was waiting for the call. THE call. Kurt and Blaine were waiting for a call from the hospital. Their surrogate, Emily, had gone into labour two hours ago and they desperately wanted to meet their new son. ***

Kurt was sick of being bullied. He'd get slushied in the morning all over his new expensive outfit, then he'd change and get slushied all over again. He'd had about enough when he appeared at the school and offered to help clean off the slushie. He was short, wore red jeans and a bowtie(!) and he had a lot of gell in his hair. His name was Blaine Anderson...

Blaine had left Dalton when he discovered that none of the other boys there liked him enough to go out with him. He'd moved to Mickinley High and on his first day he found out a few interesting things. 1, The Principal smelt of Curry, 2, there was a strict coach called Coach Sylvester, 3, Kids threw slushies at each other and 4, there was a really cute guy who looked very hot in his expensive looking outfit. Then he got slushied. Blaine ran oer to help this poor boy out only to find that Kurt had slushies thrown at him at least twice a day anyway. The two boys got talking and hit off right away.  
***

Suddenly the phone rang and Kurt ran to answer it,  
"Hello?"  
"Is this Mr Kurt Hummel?"  
"Why yes it is. May I ask who is speaking?"  
"I work at the hospital. I have rung you to say that Emily has had her baby and you may come and visit."  
"Tell her we'll be there in 10 minutes."  
"I can pass that on."  
"Thank you and good bye."  
"Good bye Mr Hummel."  
Kurt placed the phone down. And Blaine gave him a confused look.  
"We need to get going. She's had the baby. Come on!"

An hour and alot of forms later, Kurt and Blaine took home Matthew Anderson home. Now ten years later, Matthew was a popular boy with his eyes on a girl. That girl was Darcy Berry. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I decided to move forward in my story I think it was a bit boring... We are onto Rachel's POV and then Quinn's.

Chapter 3: Faberry

I Graduated Mickinley with straight A's. Quinn graduated with the same. I left my old dreams of NYADA and moved to New York with Quinn and started a dance school for young children up to the age of 15. Being surrounded by young children made me realize that I really wanted a child of my own.  
I got home early on friday night and told Quinn what I wanted.  
"How can we do that Rach? I dont want you to go sleeping around with other men!"  
"Quinn calm down! I have another idea"  
"Oh yeah what's that then?"  
"Finn." I said calmly.  
"FINN? What's he gonna do you aren't leaving me to be with him!"  
"No, No, Quinn listen he means nothing to me now after that."I took a deep breath. "What I meant was, I could get with him and try and see where it leads...?"  
"Fine" She huffed, "I suppose you could try."  
"Oh, Quinny thank you so much I love You, Baby!"  
"Love You too."

Now ten years along Darcy is beautiful and she attends my dance classes. There's a boy who goes he's about as old as Darcy and his surname is vagely familiar, Anderson. It's not exactly uncommon. One day his dad came to pick him up. No, wait his two dads came to pick him up and they were really familiar too...

"Rachel?" One of them asked.  
"Uh, Yes? Blaine? Wow!"  
"Rachel it's been years!"  
"Uhm 11?"  
"Yeah! Kurt look Rachel is Matthew's dance teacher." He called to Kurt who was talking to... Quinn!  
Now Kurt and I didn't part on the best of terms. We had an argument I can't recall why though.  
"DAD!" Matthew shouted "Come on!"  
"Matthew, did you know that me and your dance teacher are friends?"  
"Mrs Fabray, you know my daddy?"  
"Why yes I do." I replied, smiling.  
"Wait, Mrs Fabray?"  
"Yes I am married Blaine!"  
"To who?"  
"Quinn." I replied.  
"Mommy?" Darcy said, "Can I go see a film with Matthew?"  
"Uh, sure Sweetie maybe then Matthew and his dads can come for tea afterwards?"  
"Really, Rach? That sounds great!"  
"Great, well on Saturday?" I asked.  
"Yep Saturday afternoon film's at 2 they'll be back at 4."  
"See you then!"

Back home Quinn informed me that Kurt had told her he was opening a fashion line and he wanted us to go down for the opening ceremony.  
"But Quinn! He hates me!"  
"No, He just doesn't particularily like you..."  
"Still..."

QUINNS POV:

Uh why did she have to ruin it? Santana Lopez the one destined to ruin your life! We were having a perfectly cosy evening, Darcy was in bed, we were watching a movie, everything was perfect. Then guess who showed up at the door? Santana screaming something unintelligable. So she woke Darcy up of course, the idiot. Rachel took Darcy back to bed and sorted her out. I had to calm her down and find out the problem. Turns out Brittany had been sleeping with Artie behind her back and she wasn't pleased about it at all. "But Santana you've been sleeping around behind her back!"  
"That was different!"  
"How?"  
"She knew!"  
"Oh and it didnt bother her or you?"  
"No." She sighed "not me but it upset her and I carried on doing it and she left me for Artie." She was crying now.  
"Well I suppose you can stay here..."  
"Really Quinn because I don't want to intrude your perfect life." She said slightly sarcastically.  
"We have a guest room." I said flatly.  
"Thank you so much!" She hugged me.  
Rachel wondered into the room with a frown on her face.  
"Santana Lopez you have some explaining to do!" She said crossly.  
"Rachel, babe she has no where to go she is gonna stay here in the guest room." I kissed her to reassure her and she relaxed a little.  
"Okay but there are a couple of rules I'd like to lay down." Rachel said.  
"Fire away."  
"No men in this house!"  
"Uhm okay next?"  
"No drunken banter while you are here."  
"Agreed."  
"And finally do not under any circumstances speak to Darcy using swear words or about drugs or sleeping around or stealing."  
"Understood. Wait, who's Darcy?"  
"Our daughter." I said.  
"How can you have a daughter?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"No I'll be going to bed now night..."  
"First on the left up the stairs."  
"Night."

"Quinn." "I know, I know. Just come over here and we'll watch the end of the movie."  
"Ok." 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: errm... well I uploaded three chapters yesterday you won't get them as frequently during the week... I won't post again until I get at least 5 reviews... (Sorry) so yeah... :) (Oh, and I've realised that I think I've been spelling McKinley wrong throughout...)

Chapter 4: Klaine

Kurt's POV

Oh My God! I just saw her! Rachel Barbara Berry. Gosh, I've missed seeing her! Oh, wait we fell out... Well, I don't think she will be too bad now ten years on surely? She teaches Matthew's dance class and I think she is married to Quinn? Never thought that, after what happened all the way through our years at McKinley, they could be even friends! Well everything changes.

Matthew has a girlfriend! I can't help feeling he is a little young but she is a very pretty girl :) Darcy Fabray. Wait. Surely not! Fabray? Oh, he can't date their daughter! I'm gonna have to tell him that he simply cannot date her! But I'd feel so mean! :( I'll have to go speak to Blaine...

Blaine's POV

I saw Rachel and Quinn today at the dance studio where Matthew goes for classes, it turns out Rachel is married! To none other than Miss (or Mrs) Quinn Fabray!

Ahh how sweet! Matthew wants to take Quinn's daughter to the movies! Kurt wants them to break up :( I think that it's mean seeing as she's pretty and makes him happy. I think it's great we can spend more time together like when we were at McKinley. Rachel invited us all to Dinner on Saturday. I think it sounds great! I mean, yeah, Kurt and Rachel fell out on the last day at McKinley but surely they're over their differences by now? Kurt's going to cook for us tonight and I think he's making lasagne. He really can't cook at all! I feel that if Rachel can cook better than him then, maybe, she could teach him and I'd be able to eat a meal at home happily! I can cook very well but Kurt never lets me! :(

Kurt's POV

Blaine said that my cooking skills lacked everything to do with cooking :( I thought that was a little mean. I have decided that he can cook from now on. Blaine 'forgot' to get the Fabray's address. He can be useless at times! I am going to have to ring Rachel at the dance studio now. That may be awkward...

"Hello this is the New York Dance Studio, How can I help?" Rachel's voice came through the phone loud and clear.

"Errm... this is Kurt Hummel may I speak to Rachel please?" Oh, Why did Sound so formal? I knew it was her.

"Kurt? It is Rachel. How can I help?"

"I think Blaine forgot to get your address for Saturday?"

"Oh. Yes. Right." I paused waiting for her to continue

"It's 707 7th Avenue New York, NY 10019."

"You. Live. Next. To. Broadway?"

"Um, yes, yes we do." She laughed, "Would you like to come and see Wicked with me?"

"Would I? YES! I mean, of course I would."

"I knew it1 Oh, and Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"We are friends aren't we?"

"Of course Rachel, of course we are!"

"Thanks Kurt. Bye for now!"

"Yes I'll see you on Saturday. Bye." And I hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I'm in a writing mood! I still want reviews though! Ok I'm going to jump a bit in time about six years O.o ha-ha! I wanted Matthew and Darcy to be 16 so I can work on it more. This chapter gets to the point of the title more. Oh, I'm writing another story at the moment. I'll tell you when I get it sorted. Please review and remember, you don't need an account to review! (Oh, Mummy is Quinn, Mum is Rachel, Daddy is Blaine and Dad is Kurt )

Chapter 5:

Darcy's POV

I've known Matthew since I was 3. I've loved him since I was 10. Most people would say that that is daft as you apparently don't know what true love is when you are 10 but I'm positive I have loved him that long!

Well, I have a problem you see Matthew and I we're only 16 but I think I may be pregnant and Matthew would most certainly be the father. I haven't told him, I haven't told anyone. I don't know how to tell him and what happens if he leaves me or worse we tell Mum and Mummy and they kick me out?

I'll just have to live with it.

The last six years have been great. We moved up to High School and we were popular right away. We were invited to all the best parties and I became a cheerleader. We both joined Glee club as all our parents had been in Glee and we have the same teacher as they did even 16 years later than they were in Glee. He must really like the club. Mr Schuester is one of the best teachers at the school.

I want to tell Mr Shue before anyone else and I don't know why... Maybe it's because I'm not related to him in anyway. It feels safer to talk to him I suppose. Right first thing tomorrow morning I'm going to tell him and see what he thinks! After all if mummy told him first before the father then it should be fine.

Matthew's POV

I've known Darcy as long as I can remember. She is beautiful and I love her more than anything! Last night I dreamt that we were married and had a little girl. Her name was Dartthew. It is like our names put together!

I think there's something wrong with Darcy. She's been acting very weirdly. I'm going to let her sort it out as it might not be any of my business but I am worried about her. Dad said all girls have a few days of 'deep in thought-ness' but I think it's something else. Darcy needs me to stand by her though so that I will do. She hasn't sung in weeks so I know _something _is wrong


	6. Chapter 6

A/N This is a sort of neutral chapter to fill up space :) Thank you for all your amazing reviews and i love hearing what you think and if you could get others reading it and reviewing I would be VERY happy!

Chapter six: Broadway.

Rachel, Kurt, Matthew and Darcy were on their way down the road to go see Wicked! the musical on Broadway. Rachel and Darcy were always at the theatre, but for Kurt and Matthew it was a totally new experience. Kurt was extremely excited. Wicked! was his favourite musical and he was glad that Rachel and him had made up because this was one of the best days in his life!

They settled into their seats about 2 minutes before curtain up. Rachel and Kurt were flipping through the programme when they both suddenly stopped. The picture they saw before them was, Mercedes Jones! They hadn't seen her since... graduation.

The curtain rose and Mercedes stepped out on the stage with the opening song. Her voice filled the theatre. It was as strong as it had always been since they'd last seen her at McKinley 16 years ago. Her voice was as captivating as it always had been and she looked stunning.

They were all captivated by the show.

During the interval, Darcy fled to the bathroom to throw up, a distressed Rachel ran after her.

"Darcy? Are you in here?" She called.

"Uh, Yes mum I'm here."

"Darcy? Can I ask you something?"

"Can it wait? Like two minutes?"

"Sure."

Darcy emerged from from the cubicle and rinsed her mouth and hands.

"You wanted to ask something?"

"Darcy, love, are you... pregnant?"

"Yes. I think I am but please don't say anything."

"Of course not!"

"Thank you so much!"

"Come on then." Rachel said beckoning towards the door.

They took their seats as the curtain rose again.

At the end of the show they ran around the side of the building to see the actors as they left. Sure enough Mercedes came out from inside and Kurt and Rachel called her over immediately.

"Oh wow!" Mercedes said as she saw them. "Kurt? Rachel? You look great!"

"As do you Mercy!" Kurt replied

"And who are these two?"

"Well this is Darcy my daughter. And this is Matthew Kurt's son." Rachel told her.

"Well it is lovely to see you all!"

"Hey, if you aren't busy later, maybe you'd like to come to mine for tea?" Rachel suggested, "there will be Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Darcy, Matthew and myself."

"You and Quinn are friends?"

"Yeah, actually we are married." Rachel replied.

"Well, I never expected this."

"I don't think anyone did." Kurt added

"So... do you want to come?"

"Where do you live?"

"It's 707 7th Avenue."

"Two minutes up the road?"

"Yep. So we'll see you later?"

"You sure will." And with that she walked back into the theatre to get changed for later. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hello amazing readers and reviewers! I try to update often but I have a hectic schedule atm but I'm trying. ( At the time the origional New Directions were at McKinley, Mr Shue and Emma were like 23, Well I'm putting them as 23 because of the ending to this chapter so they are both roughly 39.) Here is a chapter in Mr Shue's POV, we will learn a little about his past:). I'm putting up this one and another when I've typed it up :) Weekends are times i can post more :) Please review :)

Chapter 7: Mr Shuester's POV

The Newest New Directions are as amazing as the origional ones. We even have our own 'Finchel' known as 'Dartthew'. Darcy Dianna Berry and Matthew Liam Anderson. Berry? Anderson? Wow! Those names are so familiar...

"Darcy? Matthew? May I speak with you a minute?"

"Sure, Mr Shue." They came over.

"Are your parents...?"

"Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel." Darcy said.

"How did you...?"

"Everyone asks." She smiled.

Well that would explain her amazing voice but not why she looks a little like Finn...

"My dad is Finn Hudson but I don't see him as often anymore." She said.

We returned to the group and started rehearsing for regionals. Darcy took a solo and a duet with Matthew. I suddenley got an amazing idea...

"Darcy, Matthew? Could you possibly ask your parents to arrange a get together of all the origional New Directions?"

"Sure." Matthew replied.

"Great." I turned back to the group and said "Alright you can all go now." After they all left I saw Darcy hovering around the piano.

"What's wrong Darcy?"

"Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone?"

"Yeah, I have. When I was your age i smoked, took drugs and slept with lots of girls. I'm not at all proud of it but this one girl became pregnant and it just made me stop."

Darcy looked shocked.

"W...why would you tell me this?" She stammered.

"You asked but what are you hiding?"

"Well Matthew and I are fairly close but I didn't expect it like this." She said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Darcy what's wrong? Are you alright? Has he hurt you?"

"NO! I mean no it's just... I'm pregnant. I know he's the father. I've told mum or, Rachel to you. I just don't think I can tell him at the moment what if he leaves me?"

"Darcy I've seen how he looks at you. You make him so happy. I doubt he would EVER leave you." I told her earnestly.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, yes I do. When are you going to tell him?"

"I honestly don't know." She said sadly.

"Then may I make a suggestion?"

"Sure."

"How about if I arrange a meeting with you, me, Emma, Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine and Matthew and we tell them together. How about Monday?"

"Oh thank you Mr Shue!"

"Go on then I'll og find Emma."

"Bye Mr Shue. Oh, and I heard you and Emma are having a baby, Congratulations!"

"Thank you! Bye."

Now to go find Emma... 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thank you for reviewing! How did you like the look into Mr Shue's life? Chapter 8 is again a neutral chapter and we have the meeting with the parents and Matthew O.o

Chapter 8: Monday

On Saturday Matthew had taken Darcy out for a meal and on Sunday Mercedes went over to the Fabray's house for tea and they all went out afterwards except Matthew and Darcy.

Today was Monday. Darcy was nervous and excited. Today was her 3 week scan and the meeting with the Fabray's and the Anderson's.

Her scan went well and the baby was developing well and she heard it's heartbeat loud and clear.

She rushed back to school with five copies of the sonogram, one for her, one for Matthew, one for her mums, one for Matthew's dads and one for Mr and Mrs Shuester. She was both excited and nervous.

She got to Mrs Shuester's office ten minutes early. Emma was waiting for her with ideas on how to break the news to them she was being realley supportive and Darcy was glad she had the help as, to be honest, she didn't know how her mummy would take it, as Quinn had gotten pregnant at her age. Quinn hadn't had an overly supportive family though... So she should be okay with it.

After five minutes they came to a conclusion. Darcy, Will and Emma would sit one side of the desk with everyone else on the other side. At exactly 1 PM, Rachel, Quinn, Kurt and Blaine appeared at the door to Mrs Shuesters office.

"Hello, you guys!" Emma gushed as she saw the older ex-pupils.

"Hey Emma!" They all exclaimed.

"It's so good to see you all!"

"The feeling is mutual Miss P!" Rachel replied

"Ah, no I'm Mrs Shuester now, Miss Berry." Emma explained.

"Haha and I'm Mrs Fabray now, Emma." Rachel said.

"Well I certainly never saw that coming!" Emma Gasped in pain, "oo ow!"

"Are you alright, love?" Will asked, tentatively.

"Aah, I'm fine it's just the baby." She explained to her husband. "Are you two married yet?" She asked Kurt and Blaine.

"No, not yet." Blaine laughed, winking in Quinn's direction. He turned back to Emma and Will, "Congratulations."

Just then, Matthew appeared at the door,

"Sorry I'm late." He said quietly, as he took a seat by his Daddy and Quinn.

Will turned to the group before him and said,

"Darcy has something important to share with you all."

"Right well, mum already knows this as do Will and Emma but i need to tell you all that... I'm pregnant."

Everyone except Rachel gasped and let it sink in. Rachel stood up and hugged her daughter shortly follwed by Quinn.

"We love you honey and we'll help you through this." Quinn told her daughter.

Matthew smiled before standing up her hugged Darcy and pulled her in for a quick kiss before placing a hand gently on her stomach and saying,

"Babe I love you and I'm going to take care of you and our little peanut and love you both forever."

"Aww." Blaine cooed, "who'd have thought our Matthew would have such a soft side?"

Everyone laughed except Kurt who was still thinking. Blaine noticed this and said,

"Kurt are you alright?"

"Uhm I'm not ready for this." Kurt said quickly.

"Kurt, love, we knew it was coming. I mean we sort of expected it to be honest."

Kurt slowly turned to face the two teens. Matthew had his arms around Darcy and his chin was resting on the top of her head,

"Did you plan on this happening?" He said coldly.

"NO!" They both exclaimed in surprise. "Why would we?"

"You plan on making me a Grandpa at 34?" Everyone laughed and Quinn said,

"Kurt we are all gonna be grandparents!"

"How do you all feel about this?" Darcy asked.

"We are both really happy for you, baby girl." Rachel said, smiling. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's tiny figure

"I certainly agree." Blaine said laughing.

"What about you two?" Darcy asked Will and Emma

"We totally believe you are both ready!" They exclaimed in unison.

"That's great then because I went to get my 3 week scan today and I got you all a copy of the sonogram." She said passing them around.

They all left smiling and laughing together. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thanks to that awful reviewer I considered leaving this story last chapter :( but I came back :) because im that nice :) anyway any suggestions? please review :) (nicely)

Chapter 9: Brittana

Brittany's POV

I blame Lord Tubbington! It's always his fault! He never taught me anything! Santana cried when I told her. She said how could she ever trust me again after this. Well I don't know, if she loved me she surely would. I have an idea though. What if I told her I did it for us. I wanted a child for us to have, to bring up together. I mean I'm five weeks pregnant and I've only just told her. What kind of Fiance am I?

Lord Tubbington said I have to start cleaning out the spare room and he won't help me. Santana said it might be because he is a cat...

Oh, there is somone at the door they've been knocking for a while I wonder what they want... Oh, I'm supposed to answer the door aren't I? Bye for now Britt xx

Santana's POV

I can't believe Brittany is so mean! She had a one night stand with Wheelie (Artie) and she's pregnant! Why would she do this to me? I need answers. She told me she was five weeks pregnant! Five Weeks! Wait, she only slept with Artie three weeks ago... Has she been lying to me then? Maybe it isn't Artie. It could be anyone! Or she may have the dates wrong. Or isn't pregnant after all. This IS Brittany I'm talking about...

I need those answers anyway so I'm going to stop bothering the two lovers and their daughter. Personally, I can't believe Rachel let me stay, but she was very welcoming after she laid down the rules. Yes, Rules! Berry has rules, I can't call her Berry anymore though, she's a Fabray now. Their daughter is a Berry though, and I wondered why at first, then I asked Quinn who told me that her and Rachel had to come to an agreement on her name, if Rachel became a Fabray their daughter would be a Berry and that's that.

I knocked on Brittany's (well our) door at least 20 times before she finally anwered. She must be losing it.

"Santana?" She asked. 'Well duh.' I thought. "Why are you here?"

"I do live here, Britt."

"I'm so happy you are back!" Exclaimed Brittany.

"Look, we need to talk, Britt."

"Ah, we do? Yes, we do." She mumbled.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

I sat awkwardly on our couch while she busied herself making tea.

"So, what are we talking about?"

"You, me, Artie." I offered, "What's going on?"

"Oh, Santana I thought you needed cheering up so I thought if I had a baby it would I did it for us." I gaped.

"You. Did. .Me?"

"Yes, yes I did it all for you and now you hate me." She said, bursting into tears.

"Oh, Britt I don't hate you."

"You don't?"

"'Course not, silly."

"I love you Santana." She said as we embraced.

"Love you too, Britt." I said, softly forgetting the real reason i'd come here, too happy that my beautiful Fiance had done all that for me."

A/N I've had requests for a Fluff/Smut chapter in my personal messages between Darcyand Matthew so I'm gonna go with a fluff chapter and I hope you enjoy it. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N this chapter is all a flashback, I hope you enjoy it. Special thanks to GeekChickNow (or Deanna) -for helping write it. You don't have to read it! It is a fluff.

Chapter 10: All Things Fluffy

*Flashback*

Matthew had invited Darcy over to his house for tea so he could cook for her. He was a fairly confident cook; he could make her favourite casserole.

When she knocked on the Anderson's door, she was suddenly nervous. She could smell her favourite casserole. Matthew enjoyed treating her. She smiled to herself as she realised that he truly cared for her. She was wearing a summer dress and flats because it was warm outside and she was positive it would be inside as well. Matthew came to the door and let her in. They went and sat on the couch.

Matthew smiled passing the wine glass to Darcy,

"My dad's said we could drink this so long as we didn't have the whole bottle." Darcy smiled,

"I do love your dads they have such class." She said taking a sip. Matthew smiled back, thinking of how much he loved her. Their eyes met and he felt his heart jolt, as they moved closer together. He could smell her bubblegum lip-gloss as their lips met.

What started as an apprehensive kiss soon turned into a rather hot make out session as both teens felt the passion building in their bellies. Darcy tangled her hands in Matthew's hair as his fell to rub the skin of her hips under her dress.

Darcy giggled as Matthew's warm hands left burning marks where they touched her exposed skin. Matthew gently pushed her back against the couch, so that her head was resting on the arm. He kissed along her jaw line and then continued down her neck, as his hands (oh, those hands) continued to explore her upper body.

She could feel his excitement pressing into her thigh, but he stopped dead when he felt her hands against his belt.

He quickly pulled away and sat on the floor whilst a rather hurt looking Darcy sat up and steadied her breathing.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked as the tears began to fall down her face. She was terrified she'd ruined it. Matthew took hold of her hands,

"You did nothing wrong," She blushed gently, "In fact I think you did lots of things right. I just don't want our first time to be a fling on the couch after a glass of wine. I want it upstairs where we both know that we both love each other fully. Darcy smiled and stood up. She stretched and then led him upstairs. Dinner was forgotten...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Do you want more from this story as I only have one person reviewing? :/ Please tell me because I don't want to continue writing if no one is reading it... Thank you to GeekChickNow for reviewing each chapter at least someone is reading it :) Time jump again sort of...

Chapter 11: Love and Lollipops

Darcy was three months pregnant. The nausea had gotten worse and she began to feel sore all over. She needed the toilet every 30 minutes and she was constantly tired. If she had six months left she had no idea how she would last. Rachel had told her the worst was still to come, Darcy didn't believe her. How could this get any worse? She felt like eating all the time and she felt fat. Quinn's advice was to keep a handful of lollipops in her bag at all times.

Darcy had forgotten to go meet Matthew at 11 and she therefore received a very strange phone call from him;

"Darcy? Are you alright? Where are you?"

"Matthew? What are you on about?" She began to feel a little cross with him; she was just about to go to sleep.

"Oh, Darcy! I got so worried! You didn't turn up at 11 and I waited until half past and you still weren't here and..."

"Matthew calm down. I'm completely fine! I just ... forgot. I'm sorry." She sighed, he was so overprotective but she found it cute.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home. I'm probably gonna go to sleep."

"Okay, I'll be over in five."

"Okay...Bye!" Darcy hung up and within minutes she was asleep.

Matthew knocked on the door as soon as he got to Darcy's and received no reply so he let himself in. He saw her asleep on the couch snoring softly with her phone still in one hand her other hand was wrapped tenderly around her slight bump. Matthew crept over and draped a blanket over his sleeping girlfriend, before grabbing the blanket off the arm and spreading it over her. He kissed her forehead softly and left the room.

He went into the kitchen and began making her dinner. He made her favourite casserole. As he was chopping the vegetables, humming to himself Darcy wandered in sleepily and stretched.

"How long have you been here?" She asked yawning.

"Well you were asleep when I got here and I've been cooking for about 20 minutes so I'd say 25 minutes and you have been asleep for half an hour."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Not at all, babe. Go lie down again I'm fine here."

"If you say so and if you won't get lonely."

"I'm fine go back to sleep." Darcy left the room and as soon as her head hit the cushion on the sofa, she fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys! I'm gonna drop this story soon and pick up another (which is a Glee horror story) which I've written four chapters of already so I think after this chapter I'm going to do a massive jump in time (again!) and see where I get to. My other story, The Blue Room, is in progress.

Sadie x

Chapter 12:

"Rachel!" Quinn shouted through the fifth baby store of the day, "Look at this!" Quinn could barely contain her excitement.

"Not again!" Sighed Rachel as Quinn danced around the store. They'd been shopping for hours and most of that Quinn spent cooing at toys, cots, clothes and accessories. Rachel was getting a little annoyed.

"Quinn we've bought some of those already!" She whined.

"So? When I was in her position I had no help besides yours and as we weren't friends that wasn't a large amount. I feel that being able to spoil both Darcy and the baby is a great idea."

Rachel smiled and Quinn kissed her on the nose before continuing, "And anyway I'll be spending ages with you later at Mercedes' party!" She winked at Rachel before disappearing off into the mass of baby items. Rachel laughed and wondered how Darcy was getting on at her scan.

Darcy's appointment had been at three pm but she'd left early to pick Matthew up on the way to the doctor's. Matthew was very excited; he hadn't been to one of Darcy's scans before.

When they got to the doctor's they only had to wait for five minutes or so before they were called in. After running through the health questions, the doctor told Darcy to lie down on the crinkly sheet of paper before he started up the machinery.

"This may be a little cold." He said. Darcy knew the feeling of the gel but she still flinched as it touched her. Matthew grabbed her hand and checked the baby's health before turning to them,

"Well you appear to have a very healthy baby that should be due in around 4 to 5 months. Congratulations!" he beamed.

"Do you know the gender of the baby?" Darcy asked quietly.

"You are having a..." He paused and looked at the screen. "Baby girl!"

Darcy looked at Matthew and beamed. He smiled back and the doctor left to give them a minute.

"A baby girl!" Matthew smiled as he kissed Darcy's stomach.

"I know. I always had a feeling that we were having a girl." Darcy smiled and Matthew looked as if he'd never been happier and Darcy had just said that _they_ were having a baby girl as opposed to _she_ was having a baby girl. The doctor came back in to ask how many copies of the sonogram they wanted. They asked for five. Darcy wiped the gel off her stomach and hopped down off the bed. She collected the copies of the sonogram as they left.

"I can't wait to tell everyone!" Darcy exclaimed. Matthew smiled but said;

"Can't we keep it a secret?"

"Sure." Darcy smiled and they walked out hand in hand.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: so after asking around everyone wants me to continue and I want to find out who my mystery reviewer is even though I think I know. I also wanted to get to the birth and the epilogue before writing up my new story, so I think my plan is this chapter, next chapter and epilogue. That makes fifteen chapters ha-ha! Love you all please review! Xx

Chapter 13:

In the car, on the way home Darcy felt a little flutter in her stomach and gasped out loud;

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing." She said and then looked up at him and smiled. "I felt her move." Matthew shook his head and looked at her,

"Really?" He asked. Darcy nodded and Matthew looked at her in awe. The rest of the ride was silent. When they got back Matthew jumped out of the car and went round to Darcy's side and opened the door.

"You're so chivalrous." She smiled. Her hand dropped to her stomach when she felt the flutter again only this time Matthew hesitantly placed his hand on her stomach and felt the flutter as well. He leant down and kissed her lips before taking her hand and leading her to the door.

Once through the door they were greeted by Darcy's mums who handed them bags that contained their purchases of the day. The next few hours were spent eating and looking through all the clothes Rachel and Quinn had bought the baby.

At seven, Darcy decided she wanted to go to bed and left the room. She went upstairs and picked out an outfit and a spare set of clothes for the next day. Darcy fell asleep around eight and Matthew went up at around ten. He quietly got ready and climbed into the bed without waking Darcy. He fell into a deep, happy sleep.

The alarm went off at six and Darcy was up within an instant, she felt refreshed and ready to go. She was five months pregnant and her bump was showing now but not a lot. She was ready to go to school. She may not be on the Cheerios anymore because coach Ros Washington did not want a pregnant girl on her team but she was co-captain of Glee and her brilliant boyfriend was still the quarter-back and also co-captain of Glee. They were still sort of popular. Matthew woke up and rushed around getting ready.

They got to school early and went to their separate lockers. People were really nice to Darcy all day, but then Darcy saw Lillia Lopez coming towards her with a blueberry slushie. Darcy looked down and realised she was wearing white today. She closed her eyes and held her breath as Lillia approached her with the large cup. Matthew who had been watching Darcy also saw Lillia and as she lifted the cup he began running down the hallway but he was too late and once he'd gotten there, Darcy was drenched in the blue syrup. Careful not to let her tears fall she grabbed her spare clothes and headed towards the nearest bathroom. Matthew followed her in and helped her to clean her hair and change into her clean clothes. Once she was sorted she leant against Matthew and cried gently onto his shoulder making a dark patch with her salty tears. After twenty minutes of quiet sobbing and reassurance Matthew gave her a tight hug and they walked out of the bathroom hand in hand and went to their last lesson before Matthew's football training and Glee club.

They met up outside the male changing rooms and went out onto the field. Darcy went up to sit on the bleachers and cheer Matthew on. Matthew was always happy when Darcy came to watch him training. After about an hour of training and Matthew's quick shower they went off to Glee club where everyone was waiting. Since Darcy wouldn't be able to perform at sectionals, everyone was working very hard on their vocals.

When Darcy got home, Rachel and Quinn both asked why she wasn't in the same clothes she'd been to school in and she had to tell them all about it. Afterwards Quinn rang Santana and told her all about the slushying and Santana said she'd speak to Lillia. Matthew came round at half six to see Darcy but she had fallen asleep on the sofa so he stayed and chatted to her mums.

Darcy woke up at ten and kissed Matthew before setting off in the direction of the bathroom. She came back ten minutes later with a plate of toast. She offered some to Matthew before she ate the rest. They headed up to bed at half ten, and sat up discussing names for their baby girl.

"I like Melody, Rachel, Lucy and Quinn." Matthew said.

"I like Melody, Lucy, Sophie, Jessica and Sadie."

"There is also Deanna, Emily, Chloe, Courtney or Hannah though."

"Why don't we narrow it down then? Pick your three favourites." Darcy looked at him before saying, "Melody, Lucy and Bella or Isabella." She smiled.

"Sophie, Jessica and Deanna, or maybe Chloe, Emily and Hannah. I just don't know." He shrugged. He wanted Darcy to pick the name. Darcy's face lit up.

"How about Melody Deanna Bella Anderson?"

"That is a beautiful name which will be perfect for our beautiful baby." They smiled at one another and fell asleep in a loving embrace.

**A/N Me again hope you enjoyed this chapter and you like the name I have picked out. Please review guys! With love,**

**LeaBerry x**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Love you Jessica and Sophie x. Nothing to say about this chapter other than the birth scene Enjoy! xx**

**Chapter 13:**

It was the 23rd of June and Darcy was three days over due. She was beginning to get very irritable. Everyone was trying to please her and not upset her as they knew what she would do. She took advantage of this and everyone knew it. It was getting towards 8 pm and Darcy still showed no signs of the baby coming.

Darcy had stopped going to school when she had gotten to eight months and she also stopped going because she had been slushied at least twice a day since her bump started showing. Matthew had gotten concerned and told her to stop going. Since Lillia was no longer allowed to slushy her, she had gotten other Cheerios to do it for her. Everyday there was a new Cheerio out to slushy her. At first it was the popular girls like Jessica and Sophie, the extremely loud twins who hated anyone who was or had been more popular than them. Then it was the quieter girls, that no one expected like Lucy and Courtney, before you had the other girls like Hannah, Ellie, Emily, Chloe and even Kundai who everyone thought was a generally loving girl but it seemed she also had a mean streak or she didn't want to disappoint Lillia. Eventually every Cheerio had slushied Darcy at least four times. Mr and Mrs Shuester had started telling all the Cheerios off and even threatened to have the club removed from the school because it was a waste of time and money, but it was mainly because both Mr and Mrs Shue had a soft spot for Darcy.

Darcy had fallen asleep at half eight and no one wanted to wake her but she woke with a start at nine and cried out as her water broke and the first contraction hit. Quinn quickly dialled an ambulance and Rachel rang Kurt and Blaine to tell them.

At the hospital Darcy was rushed into a room and Matthew and Rachel followed whilst the others waited outside. Whilst giving birth Darcy cried out unintelligable things that involved the words, 'I hate you Matthew!', 'You did this to me!' and 'Just wait until this is over, I'lll get you for this' after half an hour in labour and the time for Matthew to get his hand seen to as Darcy had broken two of his fingers, Darcy and Matthew were the proud parents of Melody Deanna Bella Anderson.

Once home Darcy fell asleep on the couch with Melody in her arms. Matthew smiled at his two beautiful girls asleep together. He patted the small velvet box in his pocket before he kissed them both gently and carried them to their seperate beds. He kissed Darcy sweetly before climbing into bed beside her and falling asleep.

A/N Not sure when next will be up but it might take a while to write as i want the epilogue to be quiet long love you! Please review xxx


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: We have reached the end! The epilogue! A few things first though, Thank you to all who have read, reviewed and favourited the story. Special thanks to Jessica, Sophie, Deanna, Emily, Kundai and Chloe and anyone else who has provided feedback. I have been overwhelmed by your support considering this is my first story. I hope you all enjoy the epilogue! Pease read my other story and I promise to tell you when it is up if you ask also if you have an account I will favourite you! This chapter slightly goes away from the story and if you want me to do separate stories about anything in this chapter just ask. If anyone wants me to write them a story I happily will. Sorry for the long speech! I will happily read any fan-fictions you have written love you all xx

Chapter 15: Epilogue

Darcy and Matthew brought Melody up in their own apartment that their parents had helped them to buy. She had chocolate brown hair and eyes and looked just like Darcy. By her first birthday she could walk and she had a wide range of vocabulary including a few swear words she had learned from her uncle Puck. Her grandparents spoiled her greatly.

Darcy and Matthew both graduated McKinley at the age of eighteen, when Melody was two years old. Matthew proposed when they were both 21, Melody was five. Darcy and Matthew got married when Melody was seven, at the age of 23. They had a simple church wedding with close friends and family. Darcy wore a fitted but flowing white dress with embellishments and Melody, Jessica, Sophie, Kundai and Lily were bridesmaids. They had all made friends after Melody's birth. The bridesmaids all wore deep purple dresses, embellished with gems in a sparkly trail around their mid-sections.

At the reception, there were all Darcy and Matthew's friends including, Finn and Puck and their 13 year old son, Chord, Mercedes and Sam with their 14 year old daughter Sadie, Tina and Mike with their 14 year old daughter Emily, Santana and Brittany with their 13 year old daughter Siobhan and Will and Emma Schuester and their 22 year old son Liam, along with a lot of others. It was a romantic evening, before it turned into a wild party. Friendships were made and strengthened. Darcy found out that Chord and Siobhan were currently dating and that Sadie and Emily were also dating.

12 years later...

Melody and Noah had been dating since they were 14. They were now both 19. Melody gave birth to a son and called him Cory. Sadie and Emily adopted a child named Deanna at the ages of 26.

Once Cory grew up he married Chloe who had a twin sister called Courtney. Cory and Chloe had a Daughter called Lillia. A few months after Lillia was born Cory had an affair with Deanna. Deanna became pregnant with a son called Reuben. Not knowing that they were half brother and sister, at the ages of 25, Lillia and Reuben got married and had a son called Dominic who married Marina when they were 23.

Courtney and her husband, Patrick, had three children together. Courtney had a hard life before she met Patrick she often had no money and because she had been kicked out by her mum, she'd become a prostitute to help support herself. When she met Patrick, her life turned around and she became stable and was now happily married. Her three daughters, Kundai, Rebecca and Alisha looked up to their mother but Rebecca and Alisha looked up to her for the wrong reasons and they also became prostitutes. Kundai married Sam, a man she met through work, at the age of 26, and became pregnant within months afterwards. She found out she was having a son. Her life was going in the right direction but then she found out her son was going to be stillborn because the placenta had detached. Kundai was heartbroken and took her own life hoping to join her son in heaven.

A/n so thank you again it's not long I know if I have any ideas there may be another little chapter to make it up to you. Review! xxxxxxx


End file.
